Heroes of Olympus Children: The Black March
by Fangirling37
Summary: The sequel to Heroes of Olympus Children follows Alexander, Lily, Trenton, Jake, Angelina, Isobel, and Inara as they go through college and life. With new additions to the family such as children and boyfriends their lives never cease to be interesting.
1. Hello Willow

Alex paced outside the hospital room. He'd never been good with hospitals, Inara was even worse. But the past few months had been difficult. Dani still wanted to know more details about his news he told her at the wedding, but he wasn't ready to tell more. No one was.

"Alex calm down." Isobel said standing up and looking him in the eyes. Blue vs brown.

"When did you get as tall as me?" Alex asked looking away from the blue eyed girl.

"Since last year Dumbo. Anyways calm down. Everything's fine."

"How can we be sure?" Alex snapped.

'Because it's Angel and Trenton." Jake rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think that anything bad will happen to this kid of theirs?"

"True." Lily smiled. "Do we know what it is yet? Boy or girl?"

"My money's on a girl." Inara said. "Their next one will probably be a boy though."

"Calm down Inara." Alex said quickly. "It's just their first kid I don't think they're ready for a second just yet."

"I'm just saying the next kid they have, when they do, will probably be a boy." Inara shrugged.

"Can we not talk about this?" Jake groaned.

"Why not?" Isobel asked turning to face the hazel eyed boy.

"Because Trenton's right there." he pointed to the blond haired man.

"Trenton." Lily jumped up and ran to her brother. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Angel's just resting. The baby's over there." He gestured to the glass window revealing a view of sleeping newborns.

"What's her name?" Inara asked.

"We named her Willow Andrea Jackson." Trenton smiled.

* * *

Three days after Willow was born Trenton and Angel took her home, a small apartment just a few blocks away from the high school Trenton works at.

"Okay Mom and Dad were _not_ joking when they said that taking care of a newborn was difficult." Trenton yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen for a cup of coffee Angel was already holding out for him.

"Yeah well my parents said I was a calm baby so I had the feeling Willow was gonna be the exact opposite." The dark skinned woman laughed as Trenton yawns again.

"Did anyone tell you what I was like as a baby?" He asked scratching at his neck.

"You're parents did. You had a strange habit of laughing late at night from what they told me. That _had_ to be creepy."

"Wow, an annoyance even at birth."

"You're not an annoyance." Angel said rolling her eyes. "You may be annoying, but you're not an annoyance. There's a difference. Small difference, but there is one."

"Sure there is." Trenton finished his coffee quickly before going to check on the sleeping baby.

"She looks so peaceful."

"Well she's not going to be when she wakes up with a dirty diaper." Angel remarks leaning against the doorframe. "Did Dani tell you about Inara?"

"Yeah." Trenton sighed. "Do we even know what she's sick with yet?"

"No. They're going to another visit in a few days. They should know by then. Hell even Uncle Nico doesn't know what it is and he's been a doctor for _years_."

Trenton shook his head. "I just hope she lives a bit longer. I know Alex will be devastated when she does pass."

"She's his younger sister, of course he's going to be devastated."

"Angel she's only 17. She's too young to die."

"I know. I know. But we can't focus on that right now. It's a terrible thing, but we have to focus on the good things. It'll be difficult, but the good always outweighs the bad right?"

Trenton nodded and stared down at his sleeping daughter. _What if it was Willow instead of Inara?_ He thought. _How would I feel knwoing that my daughter was dying and there was nothing I could do about it?_

He quickly made the decision not to think about it as it would only make him feel sad. He just had to believe what his wife said, the good always outweighs the bad...right?


	2. Inara Graduates

Inara took a deep breath. It was her high school graduation, she shouldn't be nervous. So why was she? Did it have to do with the fact that she was dying, or the fact that everyone was nervous on their graduation day? Maybe it was both combined.

"Hey Inara." The brown haired girl turned her head to the left to face her friend Michelle.

"Yeah?"

"Brown hair to your three o'clock. He's totally checking you out." Michelle giggled and twirled a lock of her strawberry blonde hair around her finger. "Don't look yet."

Inara rolled her eyes. This was so something Michelle would do. " Listen Chel I think it's great that you're trying to set me up with someone but I'm not exactly the best candidate for girlfriend right now."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Oh he's not looking. Quick look."

Inara looked just in time for the boy to look back at her. His brown hair was sticking out of his cap and curled around his forehead just the slightest. He had golden brown eyes that were just a tad bit too big for his head. His skin was fair, but not pale like Michelle's creamy white skin tone. He gave a small crooked smile and a tiny wave. Inara waved back.

"Told you he was cute." Michelle squealed as she forced Inara to face her again. "What do you think? Maybe send him a flirty smirk as you pass him on your way to get a diploma? Ooh, you should keep looking at him during the ceremony and send flirty winks and giggle! He'd be head-over-heels by the time you got your diploma!"

"Chel," Inara sighed, "did you forget that I'm not the best option for dating? I'm kinda dying."

"Well how long did the doctors say? Like three maybe four years if you're lucky. That's plenty of time. At least sleep with him _once_." Michelle suggested as the Valedictorian began to speak.

"I'm not sleeping with some random guy Michelle." Inara said, her face flushing. "Besides when I do...do that I want it to be with the person I spend the rest of my life with. Not some cute guy from my high school graduation."

"So you admit it! You think he's cute."

Inara only blushed further. "Can we please focus here. I can't think about guys right now. I gotta go to college and get my degree so I can-"

"Become a Broadway vocal coach. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." Michelle rolled her blue eyes. "Promise me you'll at least _talk_ to him."

"Fine." Inara sighed. "I'll talk to him before my family rushes over for pictures."

"Yay."

Inara figured that Michelle would force you to talk to the boy at some point, but she was slightly surprised when she lost her footing as she went to pick up her cap after it hit the ground. Luckily the boy was there to catch her and goodness were his eyes more beautiful up close.

"Hey." he said, his voice a tad bit higher than Inara had imagined.

"Hey." Inara said.

"Oh right." He helped her back to her normal upright position then bent down and picked up her cap handing it to her like a knight would a bouquet to a princess. "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you." inara giggled as she took it.

"I'm Walsh, by the way."

"Inara."

"That's pretty. Much better than Walsh. Seriously who names their kid Walsh?" He said making Inara laugh.

"Well Walsh, I'm afraid the family beckons me to join them for a million pictures." She joked.

"Don't forget to send your rescuer a letter of thanks. I'll wait up for it." Walsh quipped.

"Or you could give me your number and I repay you with dinner sometime. Seems less taxing on your gentle soul." Inara joked.

"Oh yes. This fragile soul could hardly handle just a letter from this beauty of a woman before me." Walsh smiled that crooked smile again. "Imagine how I might faint on a date with you."

"That'd be pretty funny."

"Granted," Walsh said through a laugh, "give me your phone."

"Why?" Inara asked as she took it out and gave it to him.

"So I can give you my number so we can set up the thank-you dinner."

"Of course." she giggled when he gave it back to her and kissed her hand.

"A token of my affection for the lovely lady Inara."

"Alright I gotta go now."

"I'll wait up for that call."

"Don't. My family won't let me go to bed until 2 a.m. I'll call you tomorrow." Inara promised.

"I'll hold you to that."

Inara shakes her head and goes to her brother who has a slight smirk on his face alongside a raised eyebrow.

"Who was that?" Alex asked as they joined the others.

"Just some guy."

"You allow random guys to kiss your hand?" Alex asked. "What'd he do?"

"He caught me before I fell on my face. That a good enough reason Zander?"

"Fine. You better call him tomorrow."

"My brother pressuring me to call a guy? I never thought I'd see the day." Inara joked. "I will, calm down." She added when she saw his unimpressed face.

"Just making sure." Alex laughed. "You don't wanna string a guy like that along."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Inara said with a smile. _Walsh, who indeed named their kid Walsh?_


End file.
